


Lei è mia!

by EchoOfSilence



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoOfSilence/pseuds/EchoOfSilence
Summary: Marinette si sente in colpa.Per colpa sua Lila è stata allontanata da tutti a scuola e, così, cerca di avvicinare l'italiana, offrendole la sua amicizia, peccato che questo ha risvolti...imprevisti!





	1. Capitolo 1

  
Titolo: Lei è mia!  
Personaggi: Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Lila  
Genere: commedia, fluff, romantico  
Rating: G  
Avvertimenti: longfic  
 **Wordcount** : 1.046 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
 **Note** : Salve! Eccomi qua con...ebbene sì, una nuova storia! Ma lasciate che vi spieghi: qualche giorno fa sono stata taggata in un post su FB, dove mi si chiedeva di scrivere qualcosa su una serie fan-art comic (che potete trovare [qua](http://ryuusadesu.tumblr.com/post/146795038155/blargh-i-drew-a-hideous-cover-too-lazy-to-fix)): ho provato a resistere, adducendo alla scusa che avevo già due storie in corso e volevo concentrarmi solo su di esse, ma alla fine non ce l'ho fatta ed ecco qua la fanfiction.  
Ovviamente, mentre scrivevo, la mia mente ha divagato tanto...no, ok tantissimo (datemi un imput e vi scriverò il mondo!) ed è nata questa storia.  
Che altro dire, se non buona lettura!

 

Ladybug osservò la farfalla bianca volare alta nel cielo, sospirando poi pesantemente e guardando la compagna di classe che, inginocchiata per terra, teneva il volto basso e nascosto dai lunghi capelli scuri: quante volte, Lila era stata akumatizzata? Tante. Troppe volte, secondo lei.  
La rabbia che l’italiana provava sembrava non trovare fine e ciò faceva sì che Papillon la usasse a suo piacimento.  
E’ colpa mia.  
Cosa posso fare?  
L’eroina parigina sospirò, tenendo lo sguardo celeste sulla ragazza e notando appena il movimento del suo compagno: «Sta iniziando a essere una cosa sfiancante, sai?» dichiarò Chat Noir, affiancandola con le mani dietro la nuca e l’incessante suono del suo Miraculous che lo avvertiva che la trasformazione era quasi giunta al limite.  
«Non dovresti andare, tu?»  
«Stavo pensando di mostrarmi a te, sai? Così potresti rimanere sfolgorata dalla mia bellezza e cadere ai miei piedi.»  
«Vai, Chat. E’ meglio che Parigi non sappia chi siamo e, sinceramente, non m’interessa sapere la tua identità.»  
«Sei crudele, my lady. Ma ti adoro anche per questo.» dichiarò il felino, facendole l’occhiolino e sorridendo, indicando poi con un cenno del capo Lila: «Non andarci troppo pesante, ok?»  
«Lo farò.»  
«Ci vediamo, my lady.» dichiarò poi Chat, inchinandosi con fare galante e balzando poi via, saltando sopra un furgoncino e, da questo, dandosi la spinta per raggiungere il tetto del palazzo più vicino: Ladybug l’osservò, finché non sparì dietro un palazzo e mentalmente lo ringraziò per essere con lei. Sempre.  
Un sospiro le sfuggì dalle labbra, voltandosi verso l’italiana che, adesso, la fissava con lo sguardo chiaro: «Vuoi ridere di me?» le domandò, alzandosi e sovrastandola leggermente: «L’unica che viene akumatizzata più e più volte. Ma è colpa tua, Ladybug. Solamente colpa tua!»  
Lo so e non so come rimediare.  
Gli orecchini suonarono, avvisandola che, a breve, la sua trasformazione sarebbe terminata: «Non potrei mai ridere di te.» mormorò, tormentandosi le mani guantate di rosso e alzando la testa, fissando negli occhi l’altra: «Volevo solo dirti di…beh, ecco…» Che cosa poteva dirle? Come poteva rimediare a ciò che aveva fatto?: «Rendi vere le tue illusioni, ok?» buttò lì e quasi ebbe la tentazione di battersi la mano sulla fronte per la stupidità di quella frase.  
Ma perché non pensava, prima di parlare?  
«Io vado.» decretò, mettendo mano allo yo-yo, appeso alla vita, e abbozzando un sorriso: «Ciao, Lila.» bisbigliò, lanciando l’arma verso uno dei palazzi e, dandosi un poi una spinta, balzò poi sul tetto; gettò un’ultima occhiata indietro, prima di correre verso la fine dell’edificio e saltare giù, in direzione di casa sua.  
  
  
Marinette sospirò, osservando gli abiti appesi nel suo armadio e cercando qualcosa che la potesse aiutare contro la calura che aveva avvolto Parigi: «Beata te, Tikki.» mugugnò, osservando la kwami, tranquillamente in attesa che lei si preparasse: «Non senti per niente il caldo.»  
«Mh. Ti posso dire che in Egitto faceva molto più caldo che qui.» dichiarò lo spiritello, sorridendole e sorprendendo la ragazza: di solito, Tikki era restia a parlare di ciò che era avvenuto prima che si incontrassero; una volta sola le aveva accennato qualcosa, riguardo alle Ladybug che l’avevano preceduta, ma facendo subito cadere l’argomento: «Hai trovato cosa metterti?»  
«Pensavo a questi shorts e questa maglia.» dichiarò la ragazza, mostrandole gli indumenti: «E potrei abbinarci quel gilet che ho fatto qualche giorno fa, che ne dici?»  
«Sei tu l’esperta di moda!»  
«Magari…» mormorò la ragazza, togliendosi velocemente il pigiama e indossando gli indumenti prescelti, legandosi poi i capelli e, presi lo zaino e la borsetta ove Tikki s’infilò prontamente, scese rapida le scale: «Buongiorno!» esclamò, avvicinandosi alla madre e baciandola sulla guancia, sedendosi poi al tavolino e iniziando a fare colazione: «Oggi devi pulire camera tua, Marinette.» dichiarò la madre, sorridendole: «Potrei farlo io e così leggere…»  
«La faccio. Appena torno da scuola.» sentenziò la ragazza, mettendo fine al piano di spionaggio della madre: «E comunque non potresti mai leggere il mio diario.»  
«Non sottovalutare tua madre.» decretò Sabine, sorridendole: «Sono capace di fare qualsiasi cosa.»  
«Mai messo in dubbio.» assentì la figlia, dedicandosi alla colazione e sorridendo al ricordo della scatola “magica”, che aveva creato apposta per il diario: da quando era Ladybug e aveva iniziato a scrivere i suoi pensieri sulle sue avventure da eroina, aveva pensato bene di creare un qualcosa che impedisse a sua madre – quasi sicuramente una ex-spia di una qualche organizzazione governativa – di leggerlo: «Io vado.» dichiarò, posando la tazza nel lavello e salutando la donna con un nuovo bacio: «A oggi.»  
Scese le scale, salutando velocemente suo padre e poi uscì, diretta verso la scuola dall’altro lato della strada: attraverso la piccola via che separava i due edifici e osservò incuriosita il piccolo gruppo di studenti che, davanti le scale della Dupont, stavano parlando fra di loro.  
«Davvero? Era tutto una bugia?»  
«Sì, ho sentito Ladybug dirlo.»  
«Che bugiarda!»  
«E pensare che…»  
Marinette smise di prestare attenzione alle chiacchiere, osservando la protagonista di queste poco lontano: le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi, i pugni stretti e lo sguardo rivolto verso quelle persone che, fino a pochi giorni prima, la idolatravano perché nessuno aveva capito che ciò che diceva Lila erano solo bugie, almeno finché, durante l’ennesimo scontro, lei non lo aveva urlato contro la rivale.  
Sono stata terribile.  
Lila è messa al bando, ora.  
E’ solo colpa mia.  
Strinse la cinghia della borsetta, alzando lo sguardo e avvicinandosi all’italiana: «Ehi, Lila!» esclamò, sorridendo alla ragazza: «Non penso che ci siamo ancora presentate…» mormorò, allungando una mano verso di lei: «Io mi chiamo Marinette e vivo nella boulangerie dall’altro lato della strada. Cioè sopra…la boulangerie è dei miei genitori e noi viviamo nell’appartamento sopra…» si fermò, mordendosi il labbro inferiore e guardandosi attorno: «Mh. Ti piacerebbe pranzare con me oggi?»  
Lila la fissò stranita e Marinette poteva capire benissimo il suo frastornamento: chi era questa ragazza che, fino al giorno prima, era stata ai margini della sua sfera sociale? Non c’erano mai state molte occasioni per conoscersi: Lila era sempre interessata solo ed esclusivamente a Adrien e lei…  
Beh, lei era rimasta sullo sfondo a osservarli e piagnucolare, facendo alterare più e più volte Alya.  
«Uhm. Io sono Lila.» Lila allungò la mano, stringendo quella che le era stata offerta: «E ok, per il pranzo intendo.»  
«Grande!»


	2. Capitolo 2

 

  
Titolo: Lei è mia!  
Personaggi: Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Lila  
Genere: commedia, fluff, romantico  
Rating: G  
Avvertimenti: longfic  
**Wordcount** : 1.011 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
**Note** : Salve! Ecco qua il secondo capitolo di questa storia! Perdonate il ritardo, ma mi sto ancora assestando con la routine estiva e, quindi, alcune cose finiscono nel dimenticatoio...fortunatamente non ci stanno per molto tempo.  
Bene, bene. Non vi do più di tanto noia e vi lascio immediatamente alla lettura del capitolo, ringraziandovi per aver letto il precedente, averlo commentato e aver inserito la storia in una delle liste.  
Grazie di tutto cuore!

 

Adrien sbadigliò, aprendo lo sportello dell’auto e facendo un cenno distratto di saluto al Gorilla che, dopo aver consegnato il suo prezioso carico, se ne andò velocemente; il biondo osservò un attimo, la macchina argentata mischiarsi con le altre e poi sparire dietro una curva: «Ehi, amico!» lo salutò allegramente Nino, battendogli un mano sulla spalla: «Max ha un nuovo videogioco.» esclamò, informandolo subito delle novità: «Oggi pomeriggio vado a provarlo con Kim. Sei dei nostri?»  
Il biondo si prese un po’ di tempo, cercando di rammentare il programma della giornata: «Sì, oggi pomeriggio sono libero.»  
«Fantastico, amico!» dichiarò Nino, assestandogli un’altra manata, leggermente più forte della prima, e facendolo leggermente incespicare in avanti: «Vado a dirlo a Max.»  
«Ok.» assentì Adrien, guardando l’amico avvicinarsi al duo e spostando poi l’attenzione da tutt’altra parte: Marinette stava giungendo, il viso immerso nell’ennesima rivista di moda; sorrise, osservandola completamente concentrata e ignara del mondo che la circondava, mentre le codine, con cui aveva raccolto i capelli, danzavano a ogni suo passo.  
Carina. Marinette stava diventando ogni giorno sempre più carina.  
Da qualche tempo, i suoi occhi avevano iniziato a interessarsi alla timida compagna di classe, che sedeva dietro di lui e balbettava ogni volta che provava a rivolgerle parola, mentre la pelle le si colorava di una graziosa tonalità rossa.  
Forse era davvero il farfallone che Ladybug, molto spesso, gli aveva rinfacciato di essere.  
Anche se, in verità, l’unica ragazza, oltre alla bella eroina parigina, che aveva suscitato il suo interesse era Marinette: solo a lei aveva dato un nomignolo – che usava solamente come Chat o dentro di sé, quando pensava alla ragazza –, esattamente come aveva fatto con la sua lady.  
Si voltò, osservando Nino discutere con gli altri, quasi sicuramente mettendosi d’accordo su cosa avrebbero fatto, indeciso se raggiungerlo oppure provare a parlare con Marinette: fece un passo verso l’amico, scuotendo poi il capo e dirigendosi verso la ragazza, che aveva quasi raggiunto la scalinata.  
«Buongiorno, Marinette!» trillò una voce allegra e, poco dopo, Lila saltò al collo della ragazza che si guardò spaziata attorno, mentre l’italiana la stringeva affettuosamente in un abbraccio.  
Ok. Cosa si era perso?  
«Buongiorno, Lila.» mormorò Marinette, abbozzando un sorriso timido verso l’altra ragazza.  
Sorrise, sistemandosi meglio la tracolla della borsa: «Buongiorno, Marinette. Lila.» dichiarò, avvicinandosi alle due ragazze e fermandosi vicino alla moretta.  
«A-adrien!» esclamò la ragazza, voltandosi nell’abbraccio dell’altra e arrossendo leggermente: «Buongiorno!» mentre l’italiana serrava al presa attorno alle spalle e lo fissava malamente.  
Lila lo stava guardando, per la prima volta da quando era avvenuto quello che aveva battezzato l’incidente Volpina, ed era uno sguardo…  
Beh, molto differente rispetto a quelli che gli lanciava quando non era amica di Marinette.  
Sembrava…  
Sembrava…  
Sembrava astio.  
Che cosa le aveva fatto?  
Andò indietro con i ricordi, ripercorrendo il suo comportamento con l’italiana dall’incidente di Volpina: aveva provato a parlare con lei, cercato di placare la rabbia che, di volta in volta, la faceva akumatizzare ma Lila era stata glaciale e, ogni volta, se n’era andata via senza neanche rivolgergli una parola. O uno sguardo.  
All’inizio aveva pensato che provasse vergogna per ciò che era successo, la prima volta che era stata akumatizzata, ma invece…  
_Sembra proprio che non mi sopporti._  
«Andiamo!» sentenziò l’italiana, afferrando Marinette per una mano e trascinandola su per le scale, permettendo così ad Adrien di vedere la maglietta che la moretta indossava: una graziosa zampetta di gatto e la scritta Meow dominava il centro della stoffa e lui non poté che trovarla adorabile.  
«Lila…» mormorò la ragazza, mentre veniva costretta a salire i gradini, si voltò indietro osservandolo e quasi scusandosi con lo sguardo, per il comportamento dell’altra: «Ci vediamo in classe.» mormorò, girandosi poi in avanti per evitare di inciampare in uno degli scalini.  
_Quella maglietta…_  
 _Marinette era carinissima con quella maglietta._  
  
  
La professoressa Bustier si appoggiò alla cattedra, osservando la classe: «Bene, e con gli stati della zona balcanica possiamo dire che abbiamo concluso il nostro viaggio in Europa. Dalle prossime lezioni passeremo invece all’America.» la donna si fermò, sorridendo: «Come compito per la prossima settimana, voglio dividervi in coppie – sei coppie e un gruppo di tre – e ognuna dovrà portare una relazione su uno stato europeo che vi darò io, per evitare doppioni. Chloè, Sabrina: Spagna. Alix, Juleka e Ivan: gli stati baltici – siete in tre, quindi non potete lamentarvi –. Max  e Rose: Portogallo. Lila e Nathanael: Italia. Alya e Myléne: Regno Unito.»  
«La terra di Harry Potter.» commentò la castana, ridacchiando e facendo un cenno all’amica: «Ci divertiremo, Myléne!»  
«Sicuramente.»  
«Kim e Nino: Grecia. Ed infine, Adrien e Marinette la nostra Francia.» concluse la Bustier, osservando la classe: «Voglio una relazione dettagliata dello stato: dati tecnici, breve storia, geografia, economia, politica. Tanto più sarà corposa il vostro lavoro, tanto più alto sarà il vostro voto.»  
La campanella suonò in quel momento e la classe fu in fermento: «Ehi, Marinette.» esclamò Adrien, voltandosi e osservando la ragazza dietro di lui: «Quando possiamo incontrarci per il progetto?» le chiese, cercando di ignorare l’italiana che, velocemente, aveva raggiunto i loro posti e adesso lo stava fissando.  
_Posso sentire il suo sguardo trapassarmi…_ , pensò Adrien mentre teneva ostinatamente l’attenzione su Marinette, senza voltarsi verso Lila, sapendo di suscitare la curiosità di Nino e Alya.  
«Ehm.» mormorò Marinette, voltandosi verso Lila e poi verso Adrien: «Sono libera questo pomeriggio.»  
Quel pomeriggio.  
L’incontro con Nino e gli altri.  
Vabbè, lo avrebbe annullato.  
Si voltò verso l’amico, notando l’italiana che, braccia incrociata, non lo mollava nemmeno per un secondo: «Mi sa che non posso esserci oggi, amico.»  
«Nessun problema, bro.» dichiarò Nino, facendogli l’occhiolino: «I compiti hanno la priorità, eh?» sentenziò e Adrien fu sicuro che compiti era un qualche nome in codice, forse intendeva ragazze o, più specificatamente, Marinette.  
«No, no, no.» esclamò la ragazza, alzando le braccia e osservandoli sorpresa: «Se-se avevi già un impegno, possiamo trovare un altro giorno…»  
«Oggi pomeriggio va benissimo.» sentenziò Adrien, sorridendole dolcemente e afferrandole una mano: «Ci vediamo a casa tua, ok? Ora devo andare ho attività libera. A dopo.»


	3. Capitolo 3

  
Titolo: Lei è mia!  
Personaggi: Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Lila  
Genere: commedia, fluff, romantico  
Rating: G  
Avvertimenti: longfic  
**Wordcount** : 1.406 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
**Note** : Ed eccomi anche con il nuovo capitolo! Scusatemi tantissimo per il ritardo, ma ho provato sulla mia pelle cosa vuol dire "non accorgersi del tempo che passa". Comunque eccomi qua, e...  
Niente, l'unica cosa che posso dire è che mi sto divertendo tantissimo con questa fanfic! Il rapporto di rivalità fra Adrien e Lila mi sta esaltando parecchio.  
E niente, vi lascio direttamente al capitolo, ringraziandovi come sempre per il fatto che leggete, i vostri commenti e l'inserimento di questa storia in una delle vostre liste.  
Grazie, davvero, grazie!

 

«Bye bye, farfallina.» Ladybug osservò il piccolo insetto candido volare alto nel cielo, spostò poi l’attenzione sul suo compagno di squadra: Chat Noir era stato distratto per tutto il combattimento contro l’akumatizzato di turno, guardandosi attorno con fare quasi paranoico ed evitando per un soffio alcuni attacchi del nemico: «Qualcosa non va?» gli domandò, vedendolo poggiarsi con fare stanco al suo bastone e ignorare l’incessante richiamo del suo anello.  
«Ti preoccupi per me, my lady?»  
«Mi preoccupo se, qualsiasi cosa hai, pregiudica il tuo comportamento in battaglia.»  
L’eroe abbozzò un sorriso, rimpicciolendo il suo bastone e riponendolo, mentre lo sguardo stanco rimaneva calamitato sulla sua compagna: «Ho qualche problemino nella vita reale.» spiegò, portandosi una mano alla nuca e grattandosela: «Penso di essere stalkerato.»  
«Una qualche ammiratrice segreta, eh Chat Noir?»  
«Quelle le saprei gestire…» sbuffò il ragazzo, scuotendo il capo: «Quella che ho fra le mani, invece, è una bella gatta da pelare: il mio stalker, penso, mi odi.»  
«Oh. E come mai?» domandò sarcastica Ladybug, sorridendo: «Non ti adorano tutti?»  
«Ah. Ah. Molto divertente.» sbuffò il ragazzo, dando poi una breve occhiata al suo anello: «Devo andare, non vorrei che rimarresti sfolgorata dalla mia bellezza e diventassi anche tu una bella gatta da pelare…mh. No, in quel caso non mi dispiacerebbe.» ridacchiò, facendo l’occhiolino alla ragazza: «Alla prossima, my lady.» concluse, voltandosi nella direzione di casa sua e iniziando a correre.  
«Ehi, Chat!»  
La voce di Ladybug lo fermò, proprio mentre metteva nuovamente mano al suo bastone: si voltò, la mano destra ferma sulla schiena, lo sguardo verde sgranito e sorpreso: «Sì, my lady?»  
«Se hai bisogno di aiuto con questo stalker…» la ragazza sorrise dolcemente: «Chiamami pure. Darò volentieri una mano al mio micetto preferito.»  
«Grazie, my lady!» dichiarò, inchinandosi con fare galante e poi riprese la sua corsa, saltando sul primo tetto vicino e sparendo dietro di esso; corse veloce lungo il cornicione, atterrando nella strada sottostante un attimo primo che la trasformazione si sciogliesse, facendolo diventare semplicemente Adrien: «Per un soffio.» commentò, alzando la testa e notando il palazzo residenziale dal quale era balzato giù: «Sarebbe stato davvero problematico se mi fossi detrasformato lassù.»  
«Questo perché qualcuno ha pensato di fare un po’ di conversazione.»  
«Ehi, è lei che mi ha fermato. Non è stata carina a offrirsi di aiutarmi?»  
«Sì, sì.» sbuffò Plagg, mettendosi seduto fra le mani del ragazzo: «Il mio camembert.»  
«Arriva, arriva.» dichiarò Adrien, chinandosi e poggiando la borsa per terra, prendendo il contenitore ermetico ove teneva il formaggio puzzolente e aprendolo, storcendo il naso all’odore nauseabondo: «Sbrigati. Devo incontrarmi con Marinette fra poco.»  
«Giornata intensa, eh?» domandò Plagg, afferrando un triangolo di formaggio e addentandolo: «Prima Ladybug, poi Marinette…dura la vita per i casanova.»  
«Ma cosa dici?» sbottò il ragazzo, voltandosi di lato e sentendo le guance andare in fiamme: «Io non sono un casanova.»  
«Ah no? Perché a me pare proprio che ci stai provando con tutte e due, sai?» dichiarò il kwami, sorridendo divertito: «Beh, faresti anche bene, secondo me.»  
«Quando qualcosa ha la tua approvazione, di solito, non va bene.» sentenziò Adrien, richiudendo il contenitore e infilando nuovamente nella borsa: «Forza, Plagg. Nasconditi. Non voglio arrivare in ritardo.»  
«Ma non ho ancora finito di mangiare…»  
  
  
Marinette poggiò la borsa sul tavolo da pic-nic, guardandosi attorno: «Spero non ti dispiaccia studiare qui.» dichiarò Adrien, sistemandosi accanto a lei e sorridendole: «Mi sembrava una giornata troppo bella per rimanere in casa.» _E poi ho paura che, se rimanevamo a casa tua, Lila sarebbe potuta apparire_ , concluse dentro di sé, ma senza dirlo ad alta voce.  
«E’ un’idea brutta…cioè volevo dire bella…» dichiarò la ragazza, scuotendo vigorosamente il capo mentre le guance le si tingevano di una delicata tinta rosea: «I-iniziamo?»  
«Ok.» assentì Adrien, recuperando il libro di geografia e il quaderno, su cui aveva già appuntato il lavoro della scorsa volta: «Ok, a cosa ci dedichiamo stavolta?» domandò, voltandosi verso Marinette e trovandola completamente concentrata su libro; sorrise, posando la guancia contro la mano e osservandola intensamente: _E’ così carina quando è concentrata su qualcosa._  
La ragazza  sfogliò una pagina, decisa a non alzare lo sguardo.  
_Ok, Marinette. Non stai andando fuori di testa. Basta concentrarsi sul lavoro. Concentrati! Non far caso ad Adrien che è seduto accanto a te e…_  
Si voltò leggermente, incontrando lo sguardo verde di lui completamente rivolto verso di lei e tornò di nuovo a fissare il libro, sentendo il viso andarle subito a fuoco: _Concentrati, Marinette! Concentrati! Pensa ad altro. Pensa a…_  
_Lila!_  
Poco prima che Adrien arrivasse, l’italiana era passata da lei invitandola fuori e Marinette l’aveva vista rimanerci male quando aveva declinato, senza specificare che si sarebbe vista con il giovane modello: Lila sembrava aver preso in antipatia Adrien e Marinette non riusciva a capire il perché.  
Da una parte era contenta, poiché non avrebbe dovuto temere le avances della bella italiana, dall’altra…  
Beh, dall’altra non capiva il perché di questo cambiamento.  
_Spero che Lila non si sia arrabbiata._  
Adrien continuò a osservare la ragazza completamente rivolta al libro di geografia e sorridendo quando, sovrappensiero, lei si morse il labbro inferiore: _e se, dopo aver finito di studiare, la invitassi? Magari possiamo andare a prendere un…mh. Gelato o qualcosa da bere?_  
Allungò una mano verso la ragazza, fermandosi a mezz’aria con i sensi in allerta: si guardò attorno, facendo ricadere il braccio lungo il fianco e non capendo il perché di quella sensazione che gli correva lungo la schiena.  
_Aspetta. Perché mi sento come se mi stessero osservando?_  
  
  
Plagg addentò il triangolo di formaggio, al sicuro dentro la borsa del biondo e spiando il mondo esterno dalla piccola scucitura che si era creata vicino alla cerniera: il moccioso non se n’era ancora accorto e lui non l’aveva avvisato di ciò, in modo da avere un po’ di divertimento, quando doveva passare tante ore là dentro.  
Come quando erano a scuola o in quel preciso momento.  
Insomma, sarebbe stato veramente noioso ascoltare i balbetti imbarazzanti di quei due, se non ci fosse stato lo spettacolino della ragazza, nascosta fra le siepi, che li fissava veramente arrabbiata.  
  
  
«Siamo quasi a fine.» decretò Adrien, osservando il lavoro che avevano svolto quel giorno e sorridendo: «Ci vediamo anche domani? Così finiamo il tutto?»  
«D-d’accordo.» assentì Marinette, facendo scivolare lo sguardo celeste su di lui: «Spero sia abbastanza dettagliato per la professoressa, non saprei davvero cos’altro metterci.»  
«Secondo me è perfetto.» dichiarò il biondo, osservando il malloppo di fogli che la ragazza teneva in mano: «Insomma, abbiamo messo tutto quello che ha detto la Bustier e poi…beh, mi sento fiero di aver proposto anche di infilarci la cucina francese.»  
«Un tocco di classe.» commentò Marinette, infilando i libri nello zaino: «Io mi prendo il merito delle festività, allora. E dei simboli popolari della Francia.»  
«Solo perché non li riscatto per me.»  
«Grazie mille.» sentenziò Marinette, ridacchiando: «Allora ci vediamo domani?»  
«Mh. Sì, devo sentire Nathalie per l’orario, perché non so quale sarà il programma di domani. Ti va bene se te lo dico domattina a scuola?»  
«D’accordo.» assentì la ragazza, annuendo con la testa e poi abbassando il capo: «Allora…»  
«Ti andrebbe di…»  
«Marinette!» la voce di Lila lo fermò e, poco dopo, l’italiana lo spintonò di lato, gettandosi addosso alla ragazza e abbracciandola forte: «Mi sei mancata.»  
«Lila.» biascicò la ragazza, osservando Adrien guardare male la nuova arrivata: «Non è stato carino.»  
La castana si voltò verso il ragazzo, osservandolo e sorridendo con un’espressione soddisfatta in volto, accentuando maggiormente la presa su Marinette: _Tu_ , ringhiò dentro di sé Adrien, stringendo i pugni, _cancellati quel ghigno soddisfatto dal volto_.  
«Non hai un set fotografico o qualcos’altro?» gli domandò Lila e Adrien la fissò male, sapendo benissimo dove voleva andare a parare.  
Mh. Poteva ucciderla?  
Già immaginava i titoli dei giornali: Adrien Agreste, modello del marchio Agreste, uccide compagna di classe perché gli impedisce di stare con la sua fidanzatina.  
Aspetta. Cosa sto dicendo? Marinette non è…  
«Via. Sciò.» dichiarò Lila, osservandolo rimanere fermo nel punto, ancora sotto shock per come, nella sua mente, aveva definito Marinette: «Andiamo!» sentenziò l’italiana, strattonando la moretta lontano da lui.  
Un biascicato “a domani” fu l’unica cosa che Marinette riuscì a dire, mentre veniva portata via di forza dall’altra; rimasto solo, Adrien si lasciò cadere sulla panchina e si poggiò al tavolino di legno: «Interessante.» commentò Plagg, facendo capolino dalla borsa e sorridendo al suo umano: «Prevedo grande divertimento, Adrien. Terrificante per te, ma grande per me.»


	4. Capitolo 4

Titolo: Lei è mia!  
Personaggi: Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Lila  
Genere: commedia, fluff, romantico  
Rating: G  
Avvertimenti: longfic  
 **Wordcount** : 1.113 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
 **Note** : E si ritrorna anche con questa storia! Chiedo scusa a tutti per il lungo periodo di assenza ma, a parte le storie del Quantum Universe, non ho avuto il tempo di aggiornare altro durante questi mesi estivi ma, finalmente!, sto riprendendo possesso della mia routine e quindi eccomi che ritorno a tormentarvi anche con Lei è mia! (e prossimamente anche con Vuoi scommettere?).  
E niente, vi lascio direttamente al capitolo tanto atteso (?), non senza ringraziarvi come mio solito: grazie a tutti voi che leggete, grazie a tutti voi che commentate e grazie anche a tutti voi che inserite una mia storia nelle vostre liste.  
Grazie davvero di tutto cuore!

 

Lunedì  
Adrien osservò il kwami nero planare verso il basso, dopo essere uscito dall’anello: quel giorno, l’akumatizzato era stato un nemico particolarmente ostico che aveva messo in serie difficoltà lui e Ladybug.  
Quando, attraverso l’edizione straordinaria del telegiornale, aveva scoperto che un noto cantante lirico era stato colpito dal potere malefico di Papillon, aveva pensato che sarebbe stato un lavoretto facile: insomma, cosa mai avrebbe potuto fare loro un cantante?  
Spaccare i timpani, per esempio.  
Soprattutto se erano delicati come i suoi, quando era trasformato.  
«Camembert…» rantolò Plagg, atterrando fra le sue mani e alzando una zampina, quasi che quello fosse l’ultimo gesto prima della sua dipartita; Adrien scosse il capo, prendendo un triangolo di formaggio dal contenitore che teneva nella borsa della scuola e dandolo al kwami che, come se fosse stato riportato miracolosamente in vita, si alzò e afferrò il latticino fra le mani.  
Il biondo sbuffò, facendogli cenno di nascondersi: «Dovrei chiamare Marinette…» mormorò fra sé, dando una veloce occhiata all’orario sul cellulare e cercando di ignorare lo sguardo del kwami: «Che c’è?» sbuffò, dopo un po’, abbassando lo sguardo e fissando a sua volta Plagg.  
Lo spiritello nero rimase in silenzio, masticando l’ultimo boccone di camembert: «Interessante.» commentò alla fine, mentre un sorrisetto sardonico gli piegò la bocca: «L’inclinazione che dai alla tua voce, quando pronunci il nome di Marinette.» spiegò, mentre una luce divertita gli illuminava lo sguardo: «E’ qualcosa come: oh, Marinette. Sei l’amore della mia vit-mpf!» Adrien gli posò la mano sulla bocca, guardandosi attorno con fare guardingo: aveva avvertito qualcosa, un brivido lungo la schiena l’aveva messo in allarme e poteva sentire quella strana sensazione di avere uno sguardo addosso.  
Si voltò, studiando la zona e non notando niente di strano: «Me lo sarò immaginato…» borbottò fra sé, posando distrattamente lo sguardo su un cartellone pubblicitario: qualche fotografo fortunato aveva immortalato la sua lady e la bella eroina parigina era stata usata per una campagna di sensibilizzazione dell’ambiente.  
Sorrise, facendo vagare lo sguardo su quel viso conosciuto - e sconosciuto al tempo stesso -, sugli occhi celesti e le labbra piegate in un sorriso sicuro; sospirò, rimanendo a osservare il cartellone e poi scosse il capo, abbassando lo sguardo: Marinette. Doveva chiamare Marinette.  
  
  
Martedì  
Adrien sbadigliò, entrando nella Dupont e guardandosi attorno, sperando di vedere la figura della sua compagna di classe e progetto; sorrise, quando la vide seduta su una panchina, dalla parte opposta rispetto all’entrata e si avvicinò lentamente: il giorno prima, quando l’aveva chiamata, Marinette si era scusata in mille modi perché era impegnata a fare la babysitter e non poteva finire con lui il progetto di geografia.  
L’aveva ascoltata, sorridendo alla voce impacciata che, di tanto in tanto, balbettava o disponeva le parole in maniera casuale, trovando tenerissimo quell’atteggiamento: all’inizio aveva pensato che fosse dovuto al carattere estremamente timido e introverso della ragazza ma, dopo che aveva avuto a che fare con lei come Chat Noir, aveva capito che quello era un trattamento che riservava solo ad Adrien Agreste.  
Aveva iniziato a farsi domande sul perché, senza trovare una risposta che lo soddisfacesse.  
Che fosse ancora arrabbiata con lui per quello che successe al loro primo incontro?  
Ma, in quel caso, perché balbettare e parlare senza senso? Perché non gli teneva il broncio come aveva fatto le prime volte?  
Ogni tanto Plagg lo prendeva in giro, dicendogli che la sua bella si comportava così perché era innamorata di lui ma lo aveva sempre liquidato, dicendo che era impossibile.  
Basta pensieri, si disse mentalmente, avvicinandosi alla ragazza e alzando una mano in segno di saluto: «Ciao, Marin…» si fermò, di fronte allo sguardo di puro odio che l’italiana, accucciata dietro alla mora, gli stava lanciando: se uno sguardo poteva uccidere, quello di Lila lo avrebbe fatto secco all’istante.  
«C-ciao.» balbettò Marinette, voltandosi indietro e osservando la castana posarle una mano sulla spalla, quasi a rivendicare la moretta come sua proprietà.  
  
  
Mercoledì  
Quando Adrien aveva proposto di giocare a Ultimate Mega Strike III in biblioteca, Max e gli altri avevano accettato con entusiasmo: voleva rimediare alla buca che aveva dato loro qualche tempo prima e un piccolo torneo a scuola gli era sembrato perfetto.  
Si sistemò la tracolla sulla spalla, voltandosi verso la ragazza dietro di lei che, con precisione, stava infilando i libri di fisica nello zaino: «Marinette?» la chiamò, vedendo lo sguardo celeste posarsi su di lui, mentre una tenue tinta rosata le comparve immediatamente sulle guance: «Sto andando a giocare a Ultimate Mega Strike con gli altri, in biblioteca. Vuoi unir…»  
«Mari!»   
La voce di Lila lo bloccò e lui rimase a osservare l’italiana giungere velocemente e prendere la ragazza per un braccio: «Andiamo a fare shopping? Ieri ho visto un negozietto carinissimo e pensavo…» iniziò a spiegare la castana, afferrando a braccetto Marinette e portandola via da lui, non senza avergli regalato uno sguardo superiore mentre l’altra ragazza abbozzava un sorriso a mo’ di scusa.  
«Tre a zero per Lila.» commentò Plagg, uscendo dal suo nascondiglio, una volta che le due giovani furono uscite dall’aula: «Sai, inizio a pensare che farai prima a conquistare Ladybug, piuttosto che parlare con Marinette…»  
«Grazie, eh.»  
«Ehi, dovresti esserne felice! Ladybug è l’amore della tua vita mentre Marinette è solo un’amica.» dichiarò divertito il kwami, storcendo la bocca in un ghigno mefistofelico: «Parole tue, moccioso.»  
«Sì, certo.»  
«Mh.»  
«Che c’è?»  
«Qualcosa mi dice che Marinette non è solo un’amica per te.»  
«Piantala.»  
  
  
Giovedì  
Ci aveva provato di nuovo a parlare con Marinette, ma ancora una volta Lila lo aveva interrotto: era apparsa dal nulla, passando un braccio attorno al collo della mora e trascinandola via, non senza avergli scoccato un’occhiata glaciale e omicida.  
Marinette l’aveva osservata imbarazzata, balbettando un titubante “A domani” e lasciando che l’altra la trascinasse via.  
Ma perché?   
Perché Lila non voleva che lui si avvicinasse a Marinette?  
Cosa le aveva fatto di male?  
«L’amore della tua vita che viene trascinata via…» commentò Plagg, facendo capolino dalla camicia e ridacchiando: «Questa settimana è stata veramente divertente. Tu che provavi ad avvicinare Marinette, lei che balbettava…» si fermò, socchiudendo gli occhi: «Ovviamente, se Lila le dava il tempo di balbettare.»  
«Secondo te cosa le avrò fatto? Non capisco perché si comporti così. Con me.»  
«Ehi, secondo te come faccio a sapere la risposta?»  
«Non so…» mormorò Adrien, fissandolo: «Forse perché sembra che tu abbia la risposta per tutto?»  
«La mia onniscienza non prevede la conoscenza della funzionamento della mente femminile.» dichiarò il kwami, incrociando le zampette e fissandolo serio: «E dovresti smettere di provarci anche tu: non c’è nulla di più assurdo e totalmente anarchico della mente di una donna.»  
«Grazie, Plagg.»  
«Sono il tuo compagno: per te questo e altro!»  



	5. Capitolo 5

 

Titolo: Lei è mia!  
Personaggi: Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Lila  
Genere: commedia, fluff, romantico  
Rating: G  
Avvertimenti: longfic  
**Wordcount** : 1.150 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
**Note** : Ed eccoci al nuovo aggiornamento con Lei è mia! e...seriamente, io mi sto divertendo come una matta con questa storia (scusami, Adrien! Scusami!) e, soprattutto, mi sto divertendo a tormentare il nostro felino nero preferito. Sono una cattiva autrice, lo so.  
Ad ogni modo, dato che non ho tanto da dirvi - a meno di non spoilerarvi il capitolo - vi lascio subito e, come sempre, vi ringrazio perché leggete questa mia storia, perché la commentate e/o la inserite in una delle vostre liste.  
Grazie tantissimo!

 

Adrien sbadigliò, sentendo addosso tutta la stanchezza della settimana: aveva vissuto ogni giorno in tensione, stando costantemente attento a ciò che lo circondava e alla presenza di Lila, che sembra non abbandonarlo mai, ovunque si girasse l’italiana era lì a condannarlo con le sue occhiate.  
Sono stanco.  
E poi cercare di parlare con Marinette era sempre stato così difficile?  
No, da che ricordava no.  
Complesso capire la compagna di classe: quello sì, anche se stava facendo grandi progressi nel riuscire a tradurre ciò che la moretta diceva ma difficile…  
No, mai. Marinette era sempre stata più che disponibile a rivolgergli parola.  
Solo che Lila gli stava rendendo sempre più difficile parlare con la ragazza: ogni volta che aveva cercato di parlare con Marinette, lei era apparsa e aveva trascinato via l’altra, impedendogli di avvicinarla.  
Da quanto, ormai, non chiacchierava più con Marinette?  
Gli mancavano le conversazioni che faceva con la ragazza, anche se la partecipazione della sua compagna di classe era più che altro composta da balbettii e sequenze di parole senza senso.  
Ma gli mancavano.  
Gli mancava Marinette.  
Sbuffò, attirando l’attenzione di Nino al suo fianco: «Amico. Che cosa hai fatto a Lila?» gli domandò, senza tanti preamboli, mentre entravano nella Dupont: «Ti sta fissando da…beh, tutta la settimana.»  
«Nulla.» bofonchiò Adrien, sistemandosi meglio la cinghia della borsa e avviandosi verso le scale, che portavano alle classi del piano superiore: «Non so cosa sta succedendo. Davvero.»  
«Beh, Alya lo sta trovando molto divertente.»  
«Felice di rendere far divertire Alya.»  
  
  
Marinette posò lo zaino sul banco, sedendosi al suo posto e prendendo il volto fra le mani: «Devo ammettere che la tua nuova amichetta sta rendendo interessanti questi ultimi giorni.» commentò Alya, ridacchiando e osservando l’amica: «Insomma, confessiamolo: Parigi è una città noiosa, non succede mai niente – e ovviamente devi prendere le mie parole con tono altamente sarcastico – e Lila, che sembra aver coltivato una certa antipatia per Adrien Agreste – il bello, perfetto, gentile, carismatico, unico Adrien Agreste –, è decisamente qualcosa di carino da vedere.»  
«Ti sta divertendo questa situazione, vero?»  
«Per niente.»  
Marinette abbozzò un sorriso, posando il viso contro i pugni chiusi e fissando la cattedra vuota: «Non so perché ha iniziato a trattarlo così…» mormorò, mentre un lieve sospiro le sfuggì dalle labbra: «Da una parte sono contenta che non giri più attorno a lui, dall’altra…»  
«Dall’altra è divertentissimo da vedere.»  
«Alya!»  
«Sì, lo so. Avevo appena detto che non era divertente. Mi correggo: lo è e tantissimo!» dichiarò la ragazza, sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso: «E, non so se in tutto questo caos te ne sei accorta, ma il bello, perfetto, etcetera etcetera Adrien Agreste ti sta correndo dietro.»  
«Cosa?»  
«Sta cercando disperatamente di passare un po’ di tempo con te, non te ne sei accorta?»  
«Non è vero.»  
«Oh sì, che è vero.» dichiarò Alya, facendole l’occhiolino: «Purtroppo tu sei costantemente rapita da Lila, però.»  
«Mi stai prendendo in giro.»  
«Non potrei mai. Soprattutto non sul tuo grande amore.» decretò la ragazza, sorridendole e indicando con un cenno del capo la porta: «E a proposito: parli del diavolo e…Ciao, ragazzi!» esclamò, sorridendo dolcemente a Nino, che si accomodò davanti a lei e osservando il biondo: «Che cosa ha?» aggiunse sottovoce.  
«E’ esausto.» le rispose prontamente Nino, senza voltarsi verso l’amico: «Buondì, ragazze.»  
Adrien si stava guardando intorno, quasi paranoico: lei non c’era? Non era dietro di lui? Sicuramente era dietro di lui.  
Si voltò, osservando il muro dell’aula e la porta aperta.  
Dov’era?  
Dove si era nascosta?  
Inspirò profondamente, facendo vagare lo sguardo per tutta l’aula senza vedere la presenza di Lila.  
Forse…  
Forse poteva rilassarsi un attimo.  
Sotto lo sguardo di Nino e delle due ragazze si accomodò al suo posto, abbandonando la borsa ai piedi del banco e, incrociate le braccia, appoggiò il viso contro di queste: cinque minuti di tregua. Non chiedeva altro. Solo cinque, maledetti, minuti senza che Lila gli puntasse addosso il suo sguardo accusatore.  
«Allora…» iniziò Nino, lasciando riposare l’amico e voltandosi verso le due ragazze, posando l’attenzione su Marinette: «Che succede con la tua nuova amica? Sta sempre lì a guardare Adrien come un falco. E’ inquietante.»  
«Non lo so.» sospirò Marinette, scuotendo il capo e fissando con sguardo pieno di colpa la schiena di Adrien: «Io…»  
«Si è terribilmente attaccata a Marinette, non è vero?» s’intromise Alya, sorridendo zuccherosa a Nino.  
«E non sei preoccupata che la tua migliore amica possa essere portata via?»  
«No. Io so condividere.» concluse Alya, voltandosi verso Marinette e osservandola completamente assorta nella contemplazione della schiena di Adrien; ridacchiò, facendo l’occhiolino a Nino e avvicinando le labbra all’orecchio della ragazza: «Stai pensando a come sarebbe bello accarezzargli la schiena? Magari durante un bel bacio appassionato…»  
«Alya!»  
Alya…» la riprese Nino, scuotendo il capo: «Non prendere in giro, Marinette.»  
«Buongiorno Marinette!» esclamò l’italiana, entrando nell’aula e sorridendo al trio: «Alya. Nino.»  
I tre la salutarono in coro, osservandola fermarsi davanti al posto di Nino e sorridere raggiante verso Marinette: Alya la fissò, storcendo le labbra quando notò che la ragazza stava ignorando bellamente Adrien.  
Beh, il biondo se la stava dormendo della grossa e, forse, non era entrato nel radar di Lila.  
La castana notò anche come Nino si era irrigidito all’entrata dell’italiana, quasi avesse paura di lei e Marinette…beh, lo sguardo che stava lanciando alla nuova arrivata diceva tutto: ti prego, sii gentile con lui oggi. Questo Alya leggeva negli occhi della sua migliore amica.  
Lila sorrise loro, facendo poi scivolare lo sguardo sul biondo che, con il capo chino, stava continuando a dormire: il sorriso le svanì dalle labbra e lo sguardo le divenne di ghiaccio, mentre superava il posto di Adrien che, sotto quell’insistenza, si mosse a disagio quasi stesse avendo un brutto sogno.  
«Lila…» pigolò Marinette, osservando l’amica andare al suo posto, vicino a Nathanael.  
«Questo è veramente divertente.»  
Nino lasciò perdere le parole di Alya, togliendosi il berretto e asciugandosi il sudore della fronte: «Amico, le devi aver fatto sicuramente qualcosa.» decretò, osservando Adrien alzare la testa e guardarsi assonnato intorno.  
  
  
Era una situazione impossibile da sostenere.  
Quell’atmosfera oppressiva lo stava sfiancando.  
Adrien inspirò profondamente, cercando di ignorare l’istinto di voltarsi: era quasi certo che, se avesse anche solo osato sfiorare con lo sguardo Marinette, Lila lo avrebbe annientato.  
Che situazione impossibile…  
Marinette era diventata inavvicinabile, quasi quanto Ladybug.  
No, forse aveva più speranze di avvicinare la sua partner rispetto alla sua compagna di scuola.  
Quasi sicuramente Ladybug avrebbe accettato un suo invito prima che Lila smettesse di lanciargli occhiate che uccidevano.  
La risata divertita di Alya gli arrivò alle orecchie e subito Nino la riprese, dandogli poi il gomito: «Ehi, amico.» iniziò il suo compagno di banco, voltandosi indietro – beato lui, che non rischiava la vita nel farlo – e scoccando un’occhiata ammonitrice ad Alya: «Tu le hai fatto qualcosa.»  
Sì. Stava iniziando a pensarlo anche lui.  
Solo…  
Cosa le aveva fatto?


	6. Capitolo 6

Titolo: Lei è mia!  
Personaggi: Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Lila  
Genere: commedia, fluff, romantico  
Rating: G  
Avvertimenti: longfic  
 **Wordcount** : 1.378 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
 **Note** : Allora, negli ultimi capitoli, ho seguito fedelmente il comics che mi ha ispirato ma ora eccomi che ritorno alla carica con la mia "creatività" e quindi...via con il nuovo capitolo. E niente? Che dire? Se non buona lettura e, come sempre, un grazie infinito a tutti coloro che leggono, commentano e/o inseriscono questa storia in una delle loro liste.  
Grazie mille!

 

Chat Noir era appoggiato a uno dei tralicci della Tour Eiffel, l’aria tremendamente stanca e lo sguardo poco lucido avevano fatto preoccupare enormemente Ladybug per tutta la durata della battaglia contro l’akumatizzato di turno: da quanto, quel poveretto, non aveva un po’ di pace?  
Si portò una mano all’orecchio, attutendo l’implacabile bip-bip che scandiva il tempo che mancava alla sua detrasformazione e salutò velocemente la vittima di Papillon, dirigendosi verso il suo compagno: «Stai bene?»  
«Meaowrivigliosamente, my lady.»  
«Io direi il contrario, sai?»  
Chat sorrise, abbassando lo sguardo davanti quello implacabile della compagna e scosse il capo: «Sto bene. Davvero.» dichiarò, rialzando il cpo e tenendo testa all’altra in un duello di occhiate, sorridendo maggiormente: «Non hai nulla da temere: sarò sempre al tuo fianco, my lady.»  
«Sa tanto di minaccia, sai?» sospirò la ragazza, scuotendo il capo e facendo danzare le codine: «Chat, lo sai vero, che se…»  
«Lo so.» dichiarò l’eroe, posandole una mano sulla spalla e facendole l’occhiolino: «Ma davvero, è una cosa che posso gestire da solo.»  
«Se ne sei convinto tu.»  
«Beh…alla prossima, my lady.» concluse il ragazzo, sorridendole maggiormente e correndo via, saltando poi sul tetto di un edificio e riprendendo la sua corsa fra i tetti, balzando poi giù e aspettando che la trasformazione si sciogliesse.  
Adrien afferrò Plagg, una volta che venne sputato fuori dall’anello e sospirò pesantemente: «Beh? Qual è il problema stavolta?» gli domandò il kwami, afferrando il pezzo di formaggio che il suo partner gli aveva passato e fissandolo con lo sguardo verde: «Seriamente, non ho mai trovato un umano più problematico di te.»  
Il biondo sorrise, aprendo la bocca per rispondere al kwami ma bloccandosi immediatamente: giorni interi di stalkeraggi da parte di Lila avevano fatto sì che fosse diventato veramente bravo a captare le presenze altrui; afferrò lo spiritello, nascondendolo malamente sotto la camicia e infilò le mani nelle tasche dei jeans, cercando di apparire disinvolto nello stesso istante in cui qualcuno svoltava l’angolo: «A-adrien?» domandò la voce sorpresa di Marinette, mentre lo sguardo celeste si sgranava e un lieve rossore le si diffuse sulle guance.  
«Ah. Ciao, Marinette.» mormorò il ragazzo, massaggiandosi la nuca e sorridendo impacciato: «Ehm. Che fai qua?»  
«Sto andando a casa.» dichiarò la ragazza, indicando la parte opposta della strada e Adrien si sentì un idiota: nella sua corsa fra i tetti non si era accorto che era giunto nei pressi della scuola e dell’abitazione della compagna di classe.  
«Ah. Giusto.» mormorò, portando la mano davanti e massaggiando il collo: «Scusa, stavo camminando sovrappensiero e non mi ero…»  
«E’ per via di Lila?»  
«Cosa?»  
La mora sospirò, scuotendo il capo e abbozzando un sorriso: «Va tutto bene, vero? Mi dispiace veramente tanto per il comportamento di Lila…»  
«Cosa? No, Marinette! Non è colpa tua!» esclamò il ragazzo, negando con la testa: «Sicuramente le ho fatto qualcosa per renderla così…così…» mh. Dire cattiva era esagerato?: «Davvero, non farti problemi. Non è assolutamente colpa tua.»  
E invece è colpa mia, pensò Marinette, osservando il ragazzo mentre si guardava attorno quasi come se stesse cercando Lila: «Ehm. Adrien?»  
«Sì.»  
Marinette sentì la lingua seccarsi e le parole sfuggire dalla sua: ok, cosa voleva dirgli? Perché lo aveva chiamato? Che doveva fare?  
Inspirò profondamente, abbozzando un sorriso e cercando di recuperare qualcosa dal suo cervello prima che andasse in tilt per colpa dello sguardo verde, completamente rivolto verso di lei, o per colpa di quel sorriso tranquillo che gli piegava le labbra: «Papà ha comprato un nuovo videogioco ed è veramente fantastico! Vuoi venire a giocare?»  
Videogioco? Sei seria, Marinette? A questo punto potevi chiedergli se voleva venire a dare una mano nel laboratorio di tuo padre.  
Quanto sono patetica!  
«Certo! Fantastico!» assentì subito il ragazzo, sorridendo alla prospettiva di passare un intero pomeriggio con l’amica: perché erano queste le cose che facevano gli amici, no? Uscire assieme, giocare assieme…: «Mando un messaggio a Nathalie, però.»  
«Ah. Mh. Ok.»  
  
  
Plagg, nascosto all’interno della camicia, buttò giù l’ultimo boccone di formaggio e quasi fu tentato di sospirare, ascoltando i discorsi imbarazzanti dei due: erano un qualcosa di veramente, veramente, veramente ridicolo con quel rincorrersi a vicenda e soprattutto con quell’essere maledettamente diabetici.  
Sbuffò, ascoltando il suo umano dire qualcosa alla ragazza e ricevendo in cambio l’ennesima balbettante risposta, mentre il suo intero essere captava qualcos’altro: lei era lì, lo sentiva dentro di sé.  
Lei era vicinissima.  
Esattamente come l’amore della vita di quel cieco di Adrien.  
  
  
Tikki addentò un biscotto, osservando Marinette volteggiare per la camera e sorridendo: «Sei felice, vero?» le domandò, mentre la ragazza si sedeva malamente sulla sedia girevole e scivolava fin davanti a lei: «Beh, immagino che tu lo sia: hai passato un intero pomeriggio con Adrien.» Ed io ho sentito per tutto il tempo la presenza di lui. Come ogni volta che Adrien è presente, aggiunse la piccola kwami dentro di sé, osservando lo sguardo sognante della ragazza.  
«Adrien. Oh, Adrien.»  
«Terra chiama Marinette.» dichiarò Tikki, ridacchiando: «E scusami se ti riporto alla realtà, ma cosa pensi di fare con Chat?»  
«Cosa?»  
«Prima di incontrare Adrien, stavamo parlando di Chat.» che poi è sempre Adrien, dato che lui è con il ragazzo: «Che cosa pensi di fare?»  
«Te l’ho detto! Ogni volta rifiuta il mio aiuto!» sbuffò la ragazza, poggiando le braccia sulla scrivania e nascondendo il volto fra esse: «Quello stupido, borioso, egocentrico e vanitoso gatto. Cosa pensa di fare da solo se, ogni volta che c’incontriamo, appare più stanco di prima?»  
«Non hai una bella opinione di lui, vero?»  
«Come si può avere una bella opinione di un farfallone come lui?» sbottò Marinette, poggiando il mento sulle braccia: «Ci prova con me quando sono Ladybug, ci prova con me quando sono Marinette. Sono certa che ci prova con ogni ragazza che incontra. E quando abbiamo incontrato la prima volta Volpina? Due moine e l’avevamo già perduto.»  
«Sembra che tu sia gelosa.»  
«Assolutamente no.» dichiarò decisa la mora, scuotendo il capo: «Io non sono gelosa di quel gatto e, vorrei ricordarti, che sono innamorata di Adrien.»  
Tikki annuì, addentando nuovamente il biscotto e osservando Marinette alzarsi dalla sedia, per recuperare il pigiama e cambiarsi per la notte: forse avrebbe dovuto dirglielo o forse era meglio aspettare. Marinette era ancora così decisa a non provare nulla per Chat Noir e farle presente il piccolo particolare che il kwami del Gatto Nero – e il suo relativo Miraculous – erano proprio nelle mani del suo grande amore…  
Beh, era certa che la ragazza avrebbe negato l’evidente realtà.  
C’è un tempo per ogni cosa, si disse la kwami, e quello di dire la vera identità di Chat a Marinette non è ancora giunto.  
  
  
«Che Casanova.» commentò Plagg, osservando il ragazzino al computer e dando un breve occhiata ai monitor: Ladyblog, tanto per cambiare: «Insomma, rincasi dopo aver passato l’intera giornata con la tua compagna di classe e ti fiondi subito sul blog della tua bella. Mai sentito parlare dell’espressione tenere il piede in due scarpe?»  
«Non lo sto facendo.»  
«Ah no?»  
«Certo che no.»  
«Io direi il contrario.»  
«Marinette è un’amica…»  
«Che chiami principessa quando sei trasformato, che fai di tutto per incontrare quando sei Adrien…»  
«E Ladybug è…»  
«E’ la fanciulla per la quale hai perso la testa, lo so benissimo. Sentirti sviolinare per lei ogni santo giorno mi ha reso partecipe dei tuoi pensieri, sai?»  
Adrien si voltò, poggiando il gomito contro la scrivania e il volto contro il pugno chiuso: «Cos’hai oggi? Sei più sarcastico e acido del solito.»  
«Bah.»  borbottò il kwami, carezzando distrattamente la scatola di camembert: aveva avvertito tante volte, a scuola, la presenza di Tikki ma non era mai riuscito a localizzarla a modo. Troppe ragazze, troppe potenziali eroine ma quel giorno, tutto quel tempo passato assieme, gli aveva fatto capire l’evidente realtà.  
Certo, c’erano stati altri momenti in cui quei due erano rimasti da soli ma, insomma, un kwami ha una sua vita e non può essere vigile ventiquattr’ore su ventiquattro.  
Lei era con Marinette, la balbettante compagna di classe di Adrien.  
E ciò significava che Miss Balbuzie era Ladybug.  
I miracoli che potevano fare un po’ di poteri e una maschera: Miss Balbuzie diventava Miss Intrepido e Adrien…beh, rimaneva il solito idiota di sempre.  
«Allora?»  
«Non ho assolutamente nulla.»  
«Se lo dici tu.»


	7. Capitolo 7

Titolo: Lei è mia!  
Personaggi: Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Lila  
Genere: commedia, fluff, romantico  
Rating: G  
Avvertimenti: longfic  
**Wordcount** : 1.378 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
**Note** : Ed eccoci di nuovo qua con il capitolo del weekend (anche se ormai il weekend è finito, ma pazienza!). Allora, negli ultimi capitoli, ho seguito fedelmente il comics che mi ha ispirato ma ora eccomi che ritorno alla carica con la mia "creatività" e quindi...via con il nuovo capitolo. E niente? Che dire? Se non buona lettura e, come sempre, un grazie infinito a tutti coloro che leggono, commentano e/o inseriscono questa storia in una delle loro liste.  
Grazie mille!

 

Chat Noir era appoggiato a uno dei tralicci della Tour Eiffel, l’aria tremendamente stanca e lo sguardo poco lucido avevano fatto preoccupare enormemente Ladybug per tutta la durata della battaglia contro l’akumatizzato di turno: da quanto, quel poveretto, non aveva un po’ di pace?  
Si portò una mano all’orecchio, attutendo l’implacabile bip-bip che scandiva il tempo che mancava alla sua detrasformazione e salutò velocemente la vittima di Papillon, dirigendosi verso il suo compagno: «Stai bene?»  
«Meaowrivigliosamente, my lady.»  
«Io direi il contrario, sai?»  
Chat sorrise, abbassando lo sguardo davanti quello implacabile della compagna e scosse il capo: «Sto bene. Davvero.» dichiarò, rialzando il cpo e tenendo testa all’altra in un duello di occhiate, sorridendo maggiormente: «Non hai nulla da temere: sarò sempre al tuo fianco, my lady.»  
«Sa tanto di minaccia, sai?» sospirò la ragazza, scuotendo il capo e facendo danzare le codine: «Chat, lo sai vero, che se…»  
«Lo so.» dichiarò l’eroe, posandole una mano sulla spalla e facendole l’occhiolino: «Ma davvero, è una cosa che posso gestire da solo.»  
«Se ne sei convinto tu.»  
«Beh…alla prossima, my lady.» concluse il ragazzo, sorridendole maggiormente e correndo via, saltando poi sul tetto di un edificio e riprendendo la sua corsa fra i tetti, balzando poi giù e aspettando che la trasformazione si sciogliesse.  
Adrien afferrò Plagg, una volta che venne sputato fuori dall’anello e sospirò pesantemente: «Beh? Qual è il problema stavolta?» gli domandò il kwami, afferrando il pezzo di formaggio che il suo partner gli aveva passato e fissandolo con lo sguardo verde: «Seriamente, non ho mai trovato un umano più problematico di te.»  
Il biondo sorrise, aprendo la bocca per rispondere al kwami ma bloccandosi immediatamente: giorni interi di stalkeraggi da parte di Lila avevano fatto sì che fosse diventato veramente bravo a captare le presenze altrui; afferrò lo spiritello, nascondendolo malamente sotto la camicia e infilò le mani nelle tasche dei jeans, cercando di apparire disinvolto nello stesso istante in cui qualcuno svoltava l’angolo: «A-adrien?» domandò la voce sorpresa di Marinette, mentre lo sguardo celeste si sgranava e un lieve rossore le si diffuse sulle guance.  
«Ah. Ciao, Marinette.» mormorò il ragazzo, massaggiandosi la nuca e sorridendo impacciato: «Ehm. Che fai qua?»  
«Sto andando a casa.» dichiarò la ragazza, indicando la parte opposta della strada e Adrien si sentì un idiota: nella sua corsa fra i tetti non si era accorto che era giunto nei pressi della scuola e dell’abitazione della compagna di classe.  
«Ah. Giusto.» mormorò, portando la mano davanti e massaggiando il collo: «Scusa, stavo camminando sovrappensiero e non mi ero…»  
«E’ per via di Lila?»  
«Cosa?»  
La mora sospirò, scuotendo il capo e abbozzando un sorriso: «Va tutto bene, vero? Mi dispiace veramente tanto per il comportamento di Lila…»  
«Cosa? No, Marinette! Non è colpa tua!» esclamò il ragazzo, negando con la testa: «Sicuramente le ho fatto qualcosa per renderla così…così…» mh. Dire cattiva era esagerato?: «Davvero, non farti problemi. Non è assolutamente colpa tua.»  
E invece è colpa mia, pensò Marinette, osservando il ragazzo mentre si guardava attorno quasi come se stesse cercando Lila: «Ehm. Adrien?»  
«Sì.»  
Marinette sentì la lingua seccarsi e le parole sfuggire dalla sua: ok, cosa voleva dirgli? Perché lo aveva chiamato? Che doveva fare?  
Inspirò profondamente, abbozzando un sorriso e cercando di recuperare qualcosa dal suo cervello prima che andasse in tilt per colpa dello sguardo verde, completamente rivolto verso di lei, o per colpa di quel sorriso tranquillo che gli piegava le labbra: «Papà ha comprato un nuovo videogioco ed è veramente fantastico! Vuoi venire a giocare?»  
Videogioco? Sei seria, Marinette? A questo punto potevi chiedergli se voleva venire a dare una mano nel laboratorio di tuo padre.  
Quanto sono patetica!  
«Certo! Fantastico!» assentì subito il ragazzo, sorridendo alla prospettiva di passare un intero pomeriggio con l’amica: perché erano queste le cose che facevano gli amici, no? Uscire assieme, giocare assieme…: «Mando un messaggio a Nathalie, però.»  
«Ah. Mh. Ok.»  
  
  
Plagg, nascosto all’interno della camicia, buttò giù l’ultimo boccone di formaggio e quasi fu tentato di sospirare, ascoltando i discorsi imbarazzanti dei due: erano un qualcosa di veramente, veramente, veramente ridicolo con quel rincorrersi a vicenda e soprattutto con quell’essere maledettamente diabetici.  
Sbuffò, ascoltando il suo umano dire qualcosa alla ragazza e ricevendo in cambio l’ennesima balbettante risposta, mentre il suo intero essere captava qualcos’altro: lei era lì, lo sentiva dentro di sé.  
Lei era vicinissima.  
Esattamente come l’amore della vita di quel cieco di Adrien.  
  
  
Tikki addentò un biscotto, osservando Marinette volteggiare per la camera e sorridendo: «Sei felice, vero?» le domandò, mentre la ragazza si sedeva malamente sulla sedia girevole e scivolava fin davanti a lei: «Beh, immagino che tu lo sia: hai passato un intero pomeriggio con Adrien.» Ed io ho sentito per tutto il tempo la presenza di lui. Come ogni volta che Adrien è presente, aggiunse la piccola kwami dentro di sé, osservando lo sguardo sognante della ragazza.  
«Adrien. Oh, Adrien.»  
«Terra chiama Marinette.» dichiarò Tikki, ridacchiando: «E scusami se ti riporto alla realtà, ma cosa pensi di fare con Chat?»  
«Cosa?»  
«Prima di incontrare Adrien, stavamo parlando di Chat.» che poi è sempre Adrien, dato che lui è con il ragazzo: «Che cosa pensi di fare?»  
«Te l’ho detto! Ogni volta rifiuta il mio aiuto!» sbuffò la ragazza, poggiando le braccia sulla scrivania e nascondendo il volto fra esse: «Quello stupido, borioso, egocentrico e vanitoso gatto. Cosa pensa di fare da solo se, ogni volta che c’incontriamo, appare più stanco di prima?»  
«Non hai una bella opinione di lui, vero?»  
«Come si può avere una bella opinione di un farfallone come lui?» sbottò Marinette, poggiando il mento sulle braccia: «Ci prova con me quando sono Ladybug, ci prova con me quando sono Marinette. Sono certa che ci prova con ogni ragazza che incontra. E quando abbiamo incontrato la prima volta Volpina? Due moine e l’avevamo già perduto.»  
«Sembra che tu sia gelosa.»  
«Assolutamente no.» dichiarò decisa la mora, scuotendo il capo: «Io non sono gelosa di quel gatto e, vorrei ricordarti, che sono innamorata di Adrien.»  
Tikki annuì, addentando nuovamente il biscotto e osservando Marinette alzarsi dalla sedia, per recuperare il pigiama e cambiarsi per la notte: forse avrebbe dovuto dirglielo o forse era meglio aspettare. Marinette era ancora così decisa a non provare nulla per Chat Noir e farle presente il piccolo particolare che il kwami del Gatto Nero – e il suo relativo Miraculous – erano proprio nelle mani del suo grande amore…  
Beh, era certa che la ragazza avrebbe negato l’evidente realtà.  
C’è un tempo per ogni cosa, si disse la kwami, e quello di dire la vera identità di Chat a Marinette non è ancora giunto.  
  
  
«Che Casanova.» commentò Plagg, osservando il ragazzino al computer e dando un breve occhiata ai monitor: Ladyblog, tanto per cambiare: «Insomma, rincasi dopo aver passato l’intera giornata con la tua compagna di classe e ti fiondi subito sul blog della tua bella. Mai sentito parlare dell’espressione tenere il piede in due scarpe?»  
«Non lo sto facendo.»  
«Ah no?»  
«Certo che no.»  
«Io direi il contrario.»  
«Marinette è un’amica…»  
«Che chiami principessa quando sei trasformato, che fai di tutto per incontrare quando sei Adrien…»  
«E Ladybug è…»  
«E’ la fanciulla per la quale hai perso la testa, lo so benissimo. Sentirti sviolinare per lei ogni santo giorno mi ha reso partecipe dei tuoi pensieri, sai?»  
Adrien si voltò, poggiando il gomito contro la scrivania e il volto contro il pugno chiuso: «Cos’hai oggi? Sei più sarcastico e acido del solito.»  
«Bah.» borbottò il kwami, carezzando distrattamente la scatola di camembert: aveva avvertito tante volte, a scuola, la presenza di Tikki ma non era mai riuscito a localizzarla a modo. Troppe ragazze, troppe potenziali eroine ma quel giorno, tutto quel tempo passato assieme, gli aveva fatto capire l’evidente realtà.  
Certo, c’erano stati altri momenti in cui quei due erano rimasti da soli ma, insomma, un kwami ha una sua vita e non può essere vigile ventiquattr’ore su ventiquattro.  
Lei era con Marinette, la balbettante compagna di classe di Adrien.  
E ciò significava che Miss Balbuzie era Ladybug.  
I miracoli che potevano fare un po’ di poteri e una maschera: Miss Balbuzie diventava Miss Intrepido e Adrien…beh, rimaneva il solito idiota di sempre.  
«Allora?»  
«Non ho assolutamente nulla.»  
«Se lo dici tu.»


End file.
